compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Squall Chitose
A member of Eidola, Squall Chitose is one laid back, awesome dude. He uses the rank of Warlord, as granted to him by King Eldrik Kuraine. His flagship is the Carrack/S Light Cruiser, Lucky Forward. In the media, he has been known as "The Harvester of Sorrow" and "The Death of Hope" Background Squall Chitose grew up on the arid world of Tatooine. His parents were wealthy, being part of the self proclaimed nobles of Tatooine. When the Empire took interest in the small, desert world, Squall's parents were called on to be part of the negotiations. However, The Empire decided that violence was the answer, and killed all of the Nobles. Squall was fourteen years old. When Imperials came to seize his parent's estate, Squall used his father's blaster to kill the Officer in charge. He then ran like a scalded kowakian, and smuggled himself off planet. Afterwards, he came in contact with the Alliance to Restore the Republic. Rebels & Empire Squall originally applied for Alliance Star Fighter Command, but an inavailability of slots made him eligible for That Alliance Marines. Upon completion of Officer Basic, Squall became a lieutenant in the Cougar company under High General Shae Briston. After distinguishing himself in battle, Squall was promoted to Captain. Then, shortly afterwards, he was skipped to the rank of Major General. When Shae Briston became the Supreme Commander of the Alliance, Squall took his place as the High General. He became the youngest member in High Command, at the tender age of sixteen. However, political tensions caused Shae to step down as the SC. Squall, being a vocal supporter of Shae's, was almost instantly discredited by Lysander and David Salohah, the new SC. Enraged, Squall left the Alliance, and started his life as a mercenary. He was taken under the wing of an older man, named Adam Zad. Squall learned alot from Zad, but eventually left for the Imperial Army. In the Empire, Squall was a member of the infamous Dark Blade Legion, Under Colonel Maureen York. He quickly rose to the rank of Sergeant, and was a contemporary of Mark DeMeer. He soon left though, realizing that the Empire was evil and stagnant. And afterall, they did kill his parents. Kuraine Inc. Squall joined Astralwerks Engineering, led by Eldrik Kuraine, where he met his wife-to-be, Asarya Katr, and his new best friend, Finn Setanta. He spent many happy years with Kuraine Inc., moving from Astralwerks to Nebular to Loronar Security to the Falleen Federation. Over this period of time, he masterminded many brilliant military operations, such as the theft of the Star Galleon, Operation Big Score, and the theft of the Shadowstone. Post Shadowstone After the raid on the Shadowstone, Squall went on a short expedition with Finn Setanta and Keir Santage. Outside of Nar Shadda, Squall and company were attacked by Black Sun forces, under the leadership of Banquo Knox. Keir's forces were completely surprised, and Squall and Finn tried to run interference to allow Keir's Carrack to escape. Squall managed to take out a viper, but sustained heavy damage. Keir escaped, but was stuck in Hyperspace. He is presumed dead. Finn's Y-wing was destroyed shortly before Squall escaped the system. Squall was, indeed, considered to be the only survivor. Squall tried many things after the death of Kuraine. For awhile, he allied with the Draxes and worked with them. After the theft of much of their inventory, Squall eventually came to lead the Malebranche Pirates. However, due to his struggling relationship with his wife and children, he decided to take a leave of absence. During his LOA, Malebranche was stripped by elements of Eidola. Squall left, and went back to the Rebel Alliance. Within a short time, Squall rose to second in command of the Alliance Army. Squall grew disgusted with the political machine the Alliance had become, in particular Frollo. He soon left, and started to run his own organization, PHILANTHROPY. However, Squall was offered a position as head of the Kathol Republic's military. He accepted, and set out to structure their military. He succeeded, but again, politics got in the way. Samuel Vimes Kathol's leader, fell ill and Squall filled in for him for a short time. In this time, Squall tapped into his unknown diplomatic skills to avert disaster at the hands of Eidola and Tenloss. Vimes soon got well and came back, but Squall was unhappy with the state politics. Soon, he began quarreling with Auron Kun, who eventually staged a takeover of Kathol. Squall promptly left, on bad terms, and joined his old friends in Eidola. He has begun to rise in prominence, and recently executed Galactic Annoyance, Kara Tamerin. Upon her execution, Squall was able to steal her personal YT-510, Called The Memory or Rick ''. Squall later renamed the ship ''Red Hare. Squall laid low for awhile, doing regular missions for Eidola. Early into year 10, he was approached by Joni Yuma to join a new company she was creating. Squall accepted a position as 2IC of the group. Eventually, he grew tired of Joni hobbnobbing with IU higher-ups, and her vile-flattery. He lured her down to the planet Kirdo, where he and some Mando'ade friends captured her. Upon her death he took control of the company and its assets. He liquidated everything, and sold the company shell. Killing Yuma increased Squall's already considerable infamy. Deaths Attributed to Chitose Kara Tamerin Aeia Tavell Rae'lin Or'lean Joni Yuma Arach Legend Summary of Positions Held High General, Rebel Alliance High Command Sergeant, Imperial Army, Dark Blade Legion Captain, Black Dragons General, AstralWerks Engineering Director, Nebular Enterprises General, Loronar Security Lord General, Falleen Federation Army Warlord, Falleen Federation Military Warlord, Malebranche Brigadier General, Rebel Alliance Warlord, Philanthropy Warlord, Kathol Republic Warlord, Eidola Squall has also been involved in many underground movements, and has worked as a freelance privateer and mercenary. Notable Ships YT-2000, Warhammer Carrack S/class, Lucky Forward Quotes Such is the way of Eidola - brains will always beat out brawn...unless Squall is your brawn, then there's a good chance he'll just smash your brains in with the butt of his rifle Category:Eidola Pirates Category:Individuals Category:Human